


Batfamily x Child reader

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, New Sibling, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: So I've been meaning to do one of these since i haven't found many of them here so here we go, some scenarios and prefences with the Batfamily also as a story.Summary : your an orphan that lives in Gotham but you hate the Orphanage everyone makes fun of you for liking SuperherosBut they don't know that you are a superhero as well, you fight the less crazy villains and Batman doesn't know that you help him and Robin.But one day you have the courage to run away form it as you did you end up bumping into a playboy, billionaire AKA The Prince of GothamBRUCE WAYNE!This is how you end up having four older brothers and fight crime...Alfred - (60)Batman - Bruce Wayne (35)Nightwing - Dick grayson (20)Red Hood - Jason Todd (17)Red Robin - Tim Drake (15)Robin - Damian Wayne (11)Shadow - Y/N Wayne (7)Disclaimer : as much as I love DC and all its Superheros I don't own any of it any way hope you like this fanfic of mine
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Original Character(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Info

Name : Y/N L/N/ Wayne

Age: 7

Gender : Fe(male) (reader can be either male or female)

Likes : Superheros, fighting, justice league, their family, reading, (other things you like)

Dislikes : criminals, losing your friends and lives one's, (what else you don't like),

Appearance : long/short H/C hair, E/C eyes,

Superhero name : Shadow (yes sorry I'm using my superhero Oc for your hero identity)


	2. I Totally Didn't Just Run Into Bruce Wayne!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter (finally)

Welcome to the first chapter! 

Y/N pov 

'This is my chance' I thought, it was almost midnight everyone else was asleep. 

I quickly grab my already packed backpack from under rmy bed and slip out the window in my room. 

As I do the cold Autumn air blows harshly past me making my hair blow back,i then wrap my arms tightly round the branch of the tree next to my window. 

I then swing on it and drop to the next one as I do this I then swing and flip of the branch I landed in a roll and took of down the dark streets of Gotham City. 

As I run I see family's walking back from theatres, people closing their shops for the night. 

Lots of well dressed people walk past me taking no notice of my presence, I just hope I won't get caught by a cop again for running. 

Yes I'm an Orphan, from the Orphanage owners I was dropped on their Doorstep as a baby now I'm 7 and I can't stand it anymore. 

This is my fourth attempt at running away the first other times I only managed to get as far as The clock tower before I ran past the police station and got caught. 

I've always gotten caught by the same cop its strange, we are now close friends as I visit him from time to time at the station. 

His name is Commissioner Jim Gordon or as we tells me to call him 'Jim', he always knows when I run away. 

But this time we won't catch me I'll just not go passed the Cloak Tower then and walk a different way. 

I'm not even sure where I'm going I just want to get away from that horrible Orphanage. 

As I run I don't recognise anything around me, huffing and puffing I stop to catch my breath I've been running for miles. 

I really need a map of Gotham or something or maybe should go to metropolis, yeah that's a good idea I have some money so hopefully I can survive out here. 

My legs give out and I fall against a building its a tall one so tall that I can't see the top, but I can just about see a word. 

'WAYNE' 

Wow I've already made it to Wayne Tower awesome, I then look into one of the glass windows. It's still open that means I will be warm.

I look around me before pushing the glass door open, I then walk in its so big and not many people still here. 

Hopefully I won't be found. 

I then walk around a bit, jumping to the side and put of sight when people walked pasted me. 

I wonder were I should stay maybe in one of the offices, just as I walk past an office door it opens I jump behind the door waiting for them to walk past me. 

"Finally" I whisper as they leaving, I then come out behind the door and make a run for it before I even take a step I bump into something 

"Oof" I let out as I fall on my butt. 

Oh damn! Someone didn't leave. Pouting at being caught I stand up and look at the person I ran into.

He had on a sharp black suit with blue eyes and black hair he looked about 30.

Oh my God it was Bruce wayne

"Ummm" I say what should I say, Mr Wayne looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"what arw you doing here little one" he asked softly crouching down a bit, as he did that I tried to hold back a flinch.

I used to get beat up alot at the Orphanage by the Adults and Other children there they had no reason but they hated me.

A sort of worried look crossed his face, I felt my face become hot dammit.

I then slowly took a step backwards getting some distance between us.

"I-uh-ran away and I'm Not GOING BACK!" I yelled determined to not go back. 

Mr Wayne then nodded and motioned to me to follow him, and I did I walked a few steps behind him. 

The end 

Finally i have finished chapter one hope you like it 

Word count : 721


	3. Getting Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here chapter 2 because why not

Here chapter 2 because why not

Start of recap...

Oh my God it was Bruce wayne

"Ummm" I say what should I say, Mr Wayne looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"what arw you doing here little one" he asked softly crouching down a bit, as he did that I tried to hold back a flinch.

I used to get beat up alot at the Orphanage by the Adults and Other children there they had no reason but they hated me.

A sort of worried look crossed his face, I felt my face become hot dammit.

I then slowly took a step backwards getting some distance between us.

"I-uh-ran away and I'm Not GOING BACK!" I yelled determined to not go back. 

Mr Wayne then nodded and motioned to me to follow him, and I did I walked a few steps behind him.

End of recap...

Y/N pov

We walked in silence, of course we did we didn't have much to talk about, we soon came to an elevator that's what Mr Wayne called it anyway. 

I've never been on one of course so I was a bit surprised when I almost fell over once it started to move. 

To keep myself standing up straight I held on to Mr Waynes pant leg as to not fall over, he didn't say anything. 

Soon the doors opened and we continued of out journey to his office, it's probably on the top floor hurrah. 

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea I should of gone somewhere else, I just hope he doesn't call the cops. 

Once we get to his Office he opens the door for me I smile at him in thanks as I walk in. 

The room was huge bigger than my bedroom at the Orphanage, there was a large desk at the window with one of those swirly chairs and a laptop on the right side of the desk.

"wow" I whisper as I looked around the room I hear a small chuckle from beside me i forgot I wasn't alone. 

"shall we" he said gesturing to the chair in front of the desk, I nodded and sat down in the chair bringing my legs up and crossing them on the chair. 

I was small enough to be able to fit easily on the chair. As I got comfortable Mt Wayne started talking he hasn't said much since I bumped into him. 

"U-Um Mr Wayne I would like to apologise for walking into your tower, I'm sorry" I say looking down and playing with my hands in my lap. 

"It's okay, what I would like to know is why you are out so late and alone" asks MR wayne calmly. 

"I ran away from the Orphanage" I mutter not looking him in the eye. "Why did you run away" he asked 

"B-Because they hate me and for what ever reason I don't know what it is I ran away four times before but I always got taken back" I say tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. 

I the wipe my eyes but the tears just kept coming, I've never been an emotional child I rarely show any emotion. 

"What is your" he asks "Y/N L/N, sir" I answer "nice to meet you Y/N" says Mr wayne, "you too Mr Wayne" 

"Will you stop running away if you get Adopted then" asked Mr Wayne I think for a bit before nodding.

"sure but only if they are nice" I said slowly growing for confident.

Mr Wayne then smiles and claps his hands spooking Mr a bit.

"then it's settled" He grinned

"what do you mean" I asked very confused.

"I will adopt you Y/N" he said I then grin back at him

"really" I ask my voice happy

"yes" he comfirms

I'm getting Adopted by Bruce Wayne

Oh my god!

Word count : 655


	4. Back to the Orphanage!

Completely forgot about this so sorry!

Start of recap...

"Will you stop running away if you get Adopted then" asked Mr Wayne I think for a bit before nodding.

"sure but only if they are nice" I said slowly growing for confident.

Mr Wayne then smiles and claps his hands spooking Mr a bit.

"then it's settled" He grinned

"what do you mean" I asked very confused.

"I will adopt you Y/N" he said I then grin back at him

"really" I ask my voice happy

"yes" he comfirms

I'm getting Adopted by Bruce Wayne

Oh my god!

End of recap...

Y/N pov...

As night became morning I awoke as the light of the sun blinded me.

Wait! My window was never this big. Confused I open my eyes and sit up.

Looking around I saw that I wasn't in my room or at the Orphanage at all.

The coat that was wrapped round me slid of my thin shoulders and onto my lap. Shivering I stand up. 

I was in huge office in a obviously tall building still confused I at least know I'm still in Gotham. 

As I looked around i saw a huge wooden desk and behind the desk was Bruce Wayne snoring away with his mouth open. 

Ah ha! Now I remember I was running away and I managed to get to Wayne Tower and ran into his leg. 

How could I forget the best news I'm getting Adopted! "wicked!" I whisper to myself before walking over to wake him up.

I tip toe over and shake his shoulder a few times and his eyes shoot open blue eyes stared into mine. 

He looked as if he was expecting to be attacked, slowly he looked around before looking back at me. 

"Good Morning" I say smiling a real smile at him, He then smiles back at me I can tell its a true one and not his playboy smile. 

Soon we leave Wayne Tower and arrive at the Orphanage, I give Mr Wayne directions of where to go. 

After making alot of turns and driving for a few miles we soon make it to the place I hate most. 

We then get out of the car and walk to the front door with Mr Wayne behind me. I then hesitate before knocking.

The unmistakable voice of Miss Tanner was heard from inside as she opens the door. 

She takes one look my way and at the bag on my back before forcefully dragging me inside by my ear. 

"Where have you been Child!" she screamed as she continued to drag me, she obviously hasn't noticed Mr Wayne yet. 

I claw at her hand as her ridiculously sharp nails dig into my skin making me bleed, she ignores my struggles and continuese to drag me. 

She drags me inside her office and slams open the door, it was as untidy as I remember it. 

She then (Finally) let's go of me, I crumble go the floor trying to not cry she hates it when we cry. 

"now then brat! This is the fifth stinkin' time you have run away" she glared pointedly at me tapping a long bony finger on her desk. 

"Sorry" I mumble not caring she glared even harder at me and at my words I mean I'm sorry Ma'am"i say trying to not sound to sarcastic. 

A loud knock is then heard on her office door still glaring she points to a small broom closet 

I sluggishly walked slowly towards it miss Tanner growing inpatient with me shoves me in and closes the door. 

To be continued... 

So sorry for the wait here's another part, hope you liked it Y/N is finally getting Adopted. 

Word count : 630


	5. The Adoption

Start of recap...

She drags me inside her office and slams open the door, it was as untidy as I remember it. 

She then (Finally) let's go of me, I crumble go the floor trying to not cry she hates it when we cry. 

"now then brat! This is the fifth stinkin' time you have run away" she glared pointedly at me tapping a long bony finger on her desk. 

"Sorry" I mumble not caring she glared even harder at me and at my words I mean I'm sorry Ma'am"i say trying to not sound to sarcastic. 

A loud knock is then heard on her office door still glaring she points to a small broom closet 

I sluggishly walked slowly towards it miss Tanner growing inpatient with me shoves me in and closes the door

End of recap...

Y/N pov...

From inside the closet I see the door open and incomes Mr Wayne, oops I forgot he was here, sighing softly Mr Wayne catches me in the broom closet. 

"M-Mr Wayne what do i owe the pleasure of you being here" asked Miss Tanner she was shocked. 

Mr Wayne then puts on his playboy smile as he spoke " I'm here to Adopt one of the children here" he said simply. 

Miss tanner then sits down in her overly plush red chair "A-adopt of course" she said trying to smile, it looked more like a grimace. 

Knowone had been adopted from this Orphanage for years as she only wants us to do all the chores she chooses not to do. 

She then got out a huge brown book of all the kids living here some older and younger than me. 

"What age are you looking for" ~ Miss Tanner 

Mr Wayne looks my way and I hold up 7 fingers and show him my age. 

"um between ages 7 and 8" he said looking away from me. 

She flips through the pages. 

"mmm okay any particular gender" she asked, Mr Wayne looks at me and I shake my head. 

"any gender is fine with me" he smiles miss tanner nods and goes through the names. 

"well the only child here who is 7 - 8 is Y/N L/N" she said "but I'm sure you don't want them, they are a handful" she laughed 

Mr wayne doesn't budge Miss tanner sighs on defeat "okay then. Y/N!" She yells. 

I then quickly scurry out of the broom closet happy to be out if it. 

"Yes Ma'am" I say "you ar enow adopted" she says obviously not happy loosing her favourite punching bag. 

"Awesome, I'll go pack". I say quickly before running of to my already bare room. 

The end! 

Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the other ones. Hope yoy liked it!

Word count : 470


End file.
